TMNT A Small Problem
by TMNTgirl
Summary: Donnie is a smart guy, but what happens when one of his inventions explode and turn him into a three-year-old? Lets find out...
1. Chapter 1

TMNT FANFICTION - A SMALL PROBLEM

A/N: I do not own tmnt. This is my first fanfiction (I hope you like it!)

PS: I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm sort of new to this.

CHAPTER 1: THE ACCEDENT

The day started out like any other. Donnie was in his lab working on one of his new gadgets. He was just about to connect another wire but then a water balloon (that was thrown by Mikey) hit the back of his head and the water fell on his machine. He yelled, "No, that's still unstable! It's going to…" when suddenly the contraption exploded.

Leo, Raph and Mikey came rushing over. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. All they saw was a purple bandanna lying on the ground. There was silence until, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They saw something was grabbing onto Raph's face.

When they finally got it off, they saw it was a little mutant turtle with brownish-red eyes. The young mutant started to laugh and there it was, a little gap between his teeth. "Donnie?!" Leo asked. "O, hello mister", he said, "what's your name?" Leo, Raph and Mikey stared at each other. "Umm…, my name is Leo, I'm your big brother and these are your other brothers, Raph and Mikey," he said gesturing to the others.

"Cool!" Donnie said when Master Splinter walked in. "AAAAAHHHH! IT'S A GIANT RAT! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Donnie screamed while hiding behind Raph. "Don't worry Donnie, he's not going to hurt you. He's your dad," Leo said. "You promise he won't eat me." "I promise." "Okay," Donnie said walking up to Splinter. "Why don't you go and play in the living room?" Splinter asked Donnie. "Alright," he said, walking out the door.

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Splinter asked. Leo started to explain, "Well… Master, Donnie was busy with one of his new inventions and…well…" Raph interrupted, "Then shell-for –brains over here threw a water balloon and it spilled water on the weird gismo…" "Then it exploded and…THAT happened!" Leo said, pointing at Donnie, who was busy playing.

"O no, what have I done!? Now we're all doomed and it's all my fault!" Mikey cried. Splinter patted him on the back. "Don't worry Michal-Angelo, we will find a way to cure Donatello no matter what it takes." "We will?" Raph asked, only to be punched in the shoulder by Leo, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT FANFICTION - A SMALL PROBLEM

A/N: I do not own TMNT. Also thanks for all the great reviews :)

P.S: Sorry for Casey-fans but it's not his story.

P.P.S: Once again: a short chapter. SORRY!

CHAPTER 2: LOSING TO A THREE-YEAR-OLD

*Later that day*

Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was punching the training dummy, Mikey was on his tyre swing reading comics and Donnie was hiding somewhere in the kitchen.

April came into the lair. "Hey guys, anything new?" "No, unless you count Donnie being turned into a three-year-old!" Raph said. "Donnie got what?!" April jumped as she felt something grabbing onto her leg. She looked down and saw a small mutant holding on to her. "Is that Donnie?" April asked. Donnie let go of her leg and stood up. "Wow, your pretty," Donnie said, "What's your name?" "Thanks, my name is April," she said, blushing a little. Raph almost fell over, laughing.

"So, want to play?" Donnie asked, ignoring his brother and smiling a gap-toothed smile. "Sure, why not?" April said. "Okay, what do you want to play?" "I don't know, what do you want to…" April was interrupted by Casey, who walked into the lair.

"What is that?" he said when he saw Donnie. "O, Donnie got turned into a three-year-old," April said. "Wow, and I thought he couldn't get any uglier," Casey said with a smirk on his face. Donnie tapped on his leg and asked, "Did you just call me ugly?" "Yea, but what are you gonna do about it?" "O please, I could kick your butt without even trying!" "Like that's ever gonna happen." "O-yea; try me!" Donnie said, jumping up and grabbing onto Casey's face.

Casey screamed as Donnie yanked out some of his hair. He ran around the room and Donnie jumped off just before Casey slammed into a wall. April picked Donnie up and asked him, "Hey, maybe we should go and play somewhere else." "Ok," Donnie said, smiling at his victory and they left.

"Dude, that must have been embarrassing," Raph said to Casey, who was still lying on the floor. "Shut up!" Casey said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT FANFICTION – A SMALL PROBLEM

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TMNT

PS: Sorry that it took so long to update - Busy week

CHAPTER 3: A PLAYDATE WITH APRIL

*In the training room*

April put Donnie down and asked him, "So, what do you want to play?" Donnie thought for a moment, then walked up to April and poked her on her leg. "Tag, you're it!" Donnie yelled, running away. "Hey, come back here you!" April yelled, running after him.

*In the living room*

Donnie ran as fast as he could. "Ha, ha, you can't catch me!" he yelled, looking back, so he didn't see the wall in front of him and ran into it. He fell on his back, crying in pain with tears stream down his face.

"DONNIE!" everyone (except Casey) exclaimed in unison and ran up to him. "Are you okay?" April asked very worried. "My…head…hurts…" he got out between sobs. "Let's take a look," Leo said. He kneeled down and inspected Donnie's head. "It doesn't look too serious," Leo said as he stood up, "he should probably just get some sleep."

"Darn," Casey said from the other side of the room. "Excuse me, did you just say 'darn' because my brother wasn't seriously injured?" Raph said with a lot of anger in his tone. "Uh…yea," Casey said cheekily. "Would someone close Donnie's eyes, because there might follow inappropriate-aged violence!" Raph said cracking his knuckles. Casey took the hint and ran, screaming for his life. Raph ran after him yelling, "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be so dead!"

"I'll just take Donnie to his room," April said, picking him up. "Okay," Leo said as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT FANFICTION – A SMALL PROBLEM

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TMNT

P.S: Yes, I don't really like Casey, but that is just my fandom. I'm not going to judge yours.

CHAPTER 4: STORY TIME

*In Donnie's room*

April put Donnie in his bed and tucked him in. Just as she was about to leave Donnie asked, "Will you read me a story?" "Okay," April said, sitting down next to him. She thought for a minute, then said, "But how about instead of me reading a story, I'll just tell you one?" "Okay," Donnie said excitedly.

"So, once there was a very smart and shy boy…" "Just like me!" Donnie exclaimed. "Yes, just like you; and his name was Dannie. He was in love with a princess named Alice. He knew her for a while now, since he was the inventor in the palace, but he was too scared to tell her because he thought she liked someone else whose name was Chase." "I don't like Chase." "Nobody does. Anyways, one day the messenger announced that there will be a competition held to decide who were to marry the princess and Dannie was determined to win.

On the day of the competition there were hundreds of men standing in line to sign up and Dannie was very nervous, especially when he saw that Chase was there. There was quiet murmuring in the crowd until the sound of trumpets filled the air and the princess appeared in a beautiful yellow dress. She looked over the crowd and was surprised (and a little happy) to see Dannie there. Then she said, "I'm very glad that all of you could make it. I have assigned a task that you must complete and then answer a simple question to decide who the winner is. The first task is that you must bring me a single dragon lily.

"You see dragon lilies were very rare flowers, they only grew in a certain part of the woods and there was a reason they called it a DRAGON lily. It was guarded by a ferocious dragon. So anyways they all set off on the mission and after a while of searching almost everyone gave up except for Dannie, Chase ant two other men."

They finally reached the dragon's cave and heard a loud roar. Out of nowhere the dragon appeared and said, "If you want to pass you must first answer a riddle correctly." The first guy said, " Okay, I'll give it a shot." The dragon chuckled to himself and then said, "Then here's the riddle: 'I am found in the sea and on land but I do not walk or swim. I travel by foot but I am toeless. No matter where I go I'm never far from home. What am I?"

The man thought for a while then said, "A boat?" The dragon shook his head and said, "That answer, IS WRONG!" and he ate him whole. The other man ran away. Then Chase said to Dannie, "You're up genius." Dannie swallowed the lump in his throat and said in a shaky voice, "My g-guess would b-be a snail." He closed his eyes, waiting to be gobbled up, but instead he heard a loud scream.

He opened his eyes only to find that it was the dragon. The beast stumbled back and started shrinking. "What's going on?" Chase asked. "I think that if you answer a question correctly it breaks the spell that apparently was on the dragon." Dannie replied. They looked down at the now little dragon. "BOOOOOOO!" they yelled in unison. The little dragon screamed and ran away. They both grabbed a dragon lily and ran back to the palace…"

Donny interrupted, "But that's not fair! Dannie was the one who got the answer right. Chase can't cheat like that!" "Unfortunately he did," April answered, "So, back to the story. When they arrived at the palace, they gave the princess the flowers and she was very happy to see that Danny was still alive. She said, "Congratulations, you have passed the test, now only one simple question remains." "Great, so what is it?" Chase impatiently asked. Alice gave Chase an annoyed look, then continued, "The question is: What do you like about me?"

"Simple," Chase said, "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." "Thank you," Alice said and she turned to Danny. "I…I…umm...," Dannie stuttered. Alice put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Okay," Dannie said. He took in a deep breath and continued, "Well, I also think that you are beautiful…" Alice had a little look of disappointment on her face, but then he said, "But that's not all. I also like how smart, creative and funny you are. I like the fact that you accept everyone for who they are. I like your smile and when you laugh it feels like the world just becomes better place. The fact is that you possess true beauty, the beauty within." Alice's smile was so big, that if she didn't have ears, she probably would have become a hamburger-bun. She then said, "I will give you the results tomorrow."

The next day there was a big town's meeting, where the princess will announce the winner. The crowd was filled with soft whispers until, once again, the air was filled with the sound of trumpets. The princess appeared. Today she was wearing a long, purple dress. The trumpets stopped playing and she spoke, "You all know why we are here today. It is to announce the winner of the competition." There was soft murmuring under the crowd. The princess held her hand up and there was silence once again. She continued, "Chase; Danny, please come forward." They did as she said and knelt in front of her. Alice then said, "You both completed the task and then answered a question. I came to tell you that I have made my decision," there was a lot of tension as she paused, "and the winner is… Dannie! "

Dannie's head shot up as the crowd cheered. He couldn't believe it – He won. Chase was furious and stormed off. Then Alice ran up to Dannie and gave him a big hug. Dannie looked at her and then asked, "But why did you choose me?" She chuckled and said, "Because you saw more in me than most people and you made me feel very special." Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. As they broke away, Dannie said, "I love you Alice." "I love you too Dannie," Alice replied and they lived happily ever after."

April looked away sadly as she said the last part and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she noticed that Donnie had fallen asleep on her lap. She didn't want to move because she was afraid that he would wake up. 'O, well as long as he's still little,' she thought, then lay back on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Yippee, I did it. I finally wrote a long chapter. Also, yes I'm an Apritello-fan! :)


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT FANFICTION – A SMALL PROBLEM

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TMNT

PS: Last Chapter!

CHAPTER 5: SURPRISE

*The next morning, still in Donnie's room*

April woke up but didn't feel like opening her eyes. She moved her hand down to feel if 'little Donnie' was still there. She smiled in relief as she felt his head. But something was different. She moved her hand down, across his shell and it felt a little bigger. Her eyes shot open and she jerked her head up. She shrieked as she saw that Donnie was big once again.

Donnie instantly woke up and also screamed when he saw that he was indeed lying on April's lap. He jumped up and nearly fell off his own bed. Now both of them were screaming.

*meanwhile in the living room*

Raph was sitting on the couch with his comic book and Leo was watching 'Space Heroes'. Then they heard loud shrieks from Donnie's room. Raph said, "Yep, he's big again." "Noted," Leo replied. "Dudes, that has got to be embarrassing," Mikey said with a chuckle.

*back to Donnie's room*

When both of them were done screaming, Donnie asked, "What in the world is going on here?" "Well," April started to explain, "see, you turned into a three-year-old and I had to babysit you. Then you beat Casey up and ran into a wall. After that you wouldn't go to sleep and I told you a bedtime story. Then you fell asleep on my lap and I was tired but didn't want to wake you up. So, here we are."

"O," Donnie said, and then added, "Wait, I did what to Casey?" "You beat him up," April said, trying to hold back her laughter. There was awkward silence, until both of them burst out laughing. After that, Donnie asked, "Wait, what was the story about?" "O, you know - just another silly story," she said, blushing a little bit. "I'm not sure I believe you," Donnie said, a hint of suspicion in his tone. "No, really." "Yea, right."

"Well, I should probably get going," April said, standing up. "I guess so," he replied. Before April walked out the door, she paused. "O, and Donnie," she asked, "do you still think I'm pretty?" Donnie was now blushing redder than Raph's mask. She smiled, winked, and then walked out the door, leaving the still blushing and now shocked turtle behind.

A/N: THE END. Hope you liked it!


End file.
